


Stop whining Start changing

by sourRealist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Fights, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mild Language, Physical Abuse, Sexual Tension, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourRealist/pseuds/sourRealist
Summary: You, a 17 year old had just started a new year of school. You had yet to change your personality to make new friends only to find another being in your same position.
Relationships: Dirk Strider/Reader, Jane Crocker/Jake English
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. There will be no lemon/smut just bad language and abuse warnings. If you have not yet red the tags I suggest you do so you know what this story has to offer. 
> 
> Also ty for reading

Wake up...

  
Please...

He’s coming...

But I just enjoy dreaming so much...

He’s here...

“Y/N, GET UP!”

You slowly pull the covers off of what feels like your dead carcass, never mind, you’re just really cold and lifeless at the moment.

”yes sir”

You responded with the stoic voice you have

”Y/N it’s the first day of your last year of school, get ready please.”

”yes sir”

You check your phone clock, it’s 6:00am

After you check the clock you grab the clothes you wish to wear on this hellish day... or so you thought at the moment.

heading to the bathroom to get a nice shower your father proceeds to tell you something.

”Y/N please make friends this year, all you do is lay around the house like a lifeless ferret.”

oh yeah... you were flexible, like really flexible.

”yes sir”

“It wasn’t an order”

”I know”

you turn the shower on

Mumbling to yourself “You need friends”

just put you over the edge with disappointment knowing you will always stay a stoic as a rock.

**  
You exit the house**

  
Wait how will you get to school today

<<Walk>> <<Bike>> <<Rollerskate>>

you choose <<Rollerskate>>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s going to be alright, you’re most likely not going to punch your only friends in the face.

You made it to school

The sounds of socializing and laughter pisses you off.

“I hate this damn place...”  
You mumble under your breath before you head to the cafeteria for breakfast.  
You find a table and sit.

Gripping your school schedule you lay it out on the table before writing your schedule on your hands.  
Communications, Language arts, Programming, Chemistry, Social Studies, Math, And Theatre.

“Hey N/N”

“Fuck off strider”  
How blunt, Dirk pisses you off every second you’re around him, and for you to say “fuck off strider”, your catchphrase.

“Watch’ya doin N/N?”

Ah, Roxy, the party girl, the one to get drunk and beat you ex up just for showing up to a party that you happened to show up to.

“If it concerns you, which it doesn’t, I would’ve told you two about it before school started.”

”don’t be a prick N/N.” you hated that sentence, only because it’s the sentence you hear most from your friends, especially Dirk

“Then stop being you.” You hissed at Dirk  
  


  
There is a scilence...

  
  
 **The bell** **rings**

“See ya in class N/N.”  
“See you Rox.”

**Entering Communications now**

“Good morning class!!!”

The class gave a half assed hello back to the teacher  
  
you groaned

”Alright class, today we have some new students obviously, with a fresh start to the school year I will let you guys walk around and introduce yourself to one another!”

dammit, socializing if the thing I didn’t want to do today.

So you stay seated as you spot the teacher at her desk writing stuff on what seems to be name tags.

You spot a shadow to your right  
  
“What do you want.” You hiss

“To say hi?” He has a thick accent, you still haven’t look up at him to say hi yet.

“Well today I’m not accepting visitors.”

“Jeez ya don’t gotta 8e so rude, I just vwanted to say hi, possibly 8ecome friends vwith you...”

You look up and see a dude with greased back hair and just tattoos, tattoos everywhere but his head.

”just go away dude.”

”fine 8e like that, 8ut vwhen you come cravwling back to me, don’t expect me to answer politely.”

“Nevwer asked you too”

You mocked his accent  
damn you really are a dick.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your 3rd period teacher is absolutely understanding (pissed)

“Are you kidding me...” your deadpan personality had just flown through your voice

“What?” Your good friend exclaimed

“Somebody wrote on my locker.”

“sucks to be you I guess, did you make any harsh first impressions on anybody?” She gives you that look

“Well...” you look over your shoulder at the greaser wannabe and stare for a good while before Roxy realized what was up

“Ohhh, I see what’s up.” She winks

“He was acting like a twat so I told him off.” You said defensively

“Hey n/n.” You blink once before registering who could possibly be behind you

“Hey Dirk!”

“Hey Strider...”

“Were you expecting someone else or was I your “Last savior left” kinda guy?”

am I really that desperate?

“No you aren’t my first and you won’t be my last.” That sounded even MORE desperate

“ah, I see...”

the conversation kinda faded into silence until the second bell broke the noise

“shit, we’re fucking late GOD DAMMIT!” You were not having it

The three of you swiftly grabbed your belongings from the lockers before scurrying to your third periods.

**Just on time**

You and Dirk had shared a third period class so thankfully you both got on time with a good excuse.

“Good afternoon Mr. Strider and Mr/Miss L/N, you didn’t miss much, we were just assigning seats, choose where you sit, these seats will be permanent.”

You followed after Dirk to two open seats side by side.

“Sit.” Dirk commanded

“I’ll sit where I want you asshole.” your words were like venom to other people, but to dirk they were just simply the power of being kicked by a marshmallow.

“M’kay.”

**Class has started**

  
The teacher started his lecture off with the basics of the program we would be using, Dirk rolled his eyes as the teacher talked about hacking and shit.   
  
“Just because you’ll be able to program doesn’t mean you can just go hacking on games or creating clients for money.”

“Don’t go downloading a bunch of bull on the computers, they’re old and not as sturdy as you think.”

“Requirements for the class are Flash drives, we always welcome free flash drives, Drawing pads, we have a cabinet of drawing pads in the back, you may barrow them and take them home, but if they’re damaged your life will be at stake-”

He just kept going on and on about needed items to start the class.

“And projects.” Your head perked up, there is no way you would be working with these geeks.

“There will be a project every week, you may work on two projects in one week but that’s the max, don’t overwork yourselves.” But that’s your thing, overworking yourself, you tapped your pencil on your desk, you were going to hate this class.

“I’m assuming y’all already know how to use these programs because you guys look like you all have something better to do, so I’ll be assigning everyone’s partners for the first project while you guys talk.” 

Good thing the lecture ended now or you would have the teachers head.

“Soooo, N/N...” Dirks voice pierced your ears

“Yes?”

“What’s been going on today?” The male questions

“I don’t even know, the things I do register happening today is that a greaser looking jackass tried attempts at flirting with me, and I shot him down very quickly only for him to play hard to get, like I want anything to do with that.” You quickly spouted out like a rain cloud.

“certainly more eventful than my day...” He said calmly

“OKAY!” You shook a bit, your teacher grabbed everyone’s attention.

“I’m printing the project sheets out, Kankiri, do you mind passing the sheets out?”

“Yes sir.” Oh dude you haven’t heard from Vantas in forever, only because you yelled at him for being annoying, his little brother was amused and I could see it.

Kankiri passed the sheets around until he got to you...

“Ah, N/N, g99d t9 see y9u in the same class as me, I h9pe I didn’t trigger y9u in any way last year after y9u informed me 9f my lecturing, I h9pe we 9ur platonic realti9nship has mended 9ver the ye-“

“Please just stop talking and give me the goddamn paper.” You we’re so blunt

“9kay.”

You yanked the paper out of his hand

you read the paper to yourself, blah blah blah, you were scanning for your name on the paper.

no

god fucking dammit


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck this shit, you will not be partnering up with...
> 
> HIM
> 
> Also this shit is wack

Fucking. Mituna.

You don’t hate the guy...

he just talks... alot.

The last time you had a project or an assignment with him was the 10th fucking grade, and he was really overbearing, and extremely extroverted.

You are an introvert, literally his polar opposite

”H1 y/n, W3 4R3 P4R7N3R5 :)”

oh no, you can crush the poor guys soul “Heyyyyyyyyy, Mitunaaaaa.”

“1’M R34LLY 3XC173D 1 H4V3N’7 C4UGH7 UP W17H Y0U 1N 4 L0NG 71M3!”

”yeppp” you respond with color leaving your voice

” W3LL 533 WH47 7H3 PR0J3C7 15 480U7 0N 7H3 P4P3R”

”k...”

The project was to make a webcomic, featuring the both of you. The art doesn’t have to be good, just put some effort into it.

”Oh, I’m actually good at art...”

” R34LLY!? 7H47 15 4M4Z1NG, W3 4R3 G01NG 70 N41L 7H15 PR0J3C7!”

”Hey turd face.” Another voice chimes in

“...Hey Dirk”

”H1 D1RK.” Mituna responds

”I got Latula as my partner.”

”soooo?” You question

”Y0U G07 L47UL4!?” Mitunas voice was overheating with excitement

”Yeah, I was going to ask if you two wanted to group up and get extra credit, y’know cause you and Latula are friends.”

”Y35!”

”h1 d1rk, h1 tun4!” Great, more people >:(

does anyone know you hate people?

”oh 1 d1dn’t s33 you y/n! h1, 4r3 you 4nd tun4 p4rtn3rs?”

”Yeah, I guess?” please go away

”Th4ts cool...“ once again the conversation faded into silence

”I was just asking Mituna and y/n if they wanted to group up for extra credit, we can choose a hangout place.”

”Y43h, 1 d1g 1t.” Latula agreed with a pleasant smile

”Y4Y!” Mituna buzzed out

**The** **bell rang**

  
“Well bye guys, it’s homeroom time.” You grabbed your shit and Dirks hand before ushering him out.

”Dude wtf?”

”I can’t handle the social contact any longer.” What a lame excuse 

“y/n...”

”shut up” 

you two are still both walking through the crowd that clouded up the hallways to your lockers

”My hand.”

”O-oh” you drop his hand without hesitation

You two finally made it to your lockers. Before opening the locker you found a sticky note on the door, it read, BACK TO SCHOOL PARTY AT MY PLACE PARENTS NOT HOME, NO CHILDREN (freshman) BRING BEER, BRING GAMES - Jake

”you seein this n/n?”

”yeah... it’s stupid, I’m not going.”

”dude, when have we ever turned down a party, especially and English party.”

”English?”

”Jake.”

”It just sounds immature, we aren’t going to do anything but get drunk and high watching tipsy bitches breakup with their “significant other”.”

“C‘ mon...”

”no.”

”I’ll get you your own party bag sized Kitkats, if you go!”

”fine...”

SWEET

**The bell rang reminding us to head to homeroom**

“Aight see ya l/n.”

”see ya.” you rubbed your face, god I’m burning up

you hated party’s, it was just so gross to you, you won’t ever see these guys again after school, you would be a lowlife dickhead.

Wow, you might never see these nerds again. Now you want to go to the party.

**You arrive in homeroom**

Not late... yay

Entering the room someone immediately caught your eye.

Jake

he was the JFKennedy of the school, well if you were talking about JFK from clone high.

You stare for a bit before you two lock eyes

oh no, stop walking over here. No no no don’t walk over here.

”Ello y/n!, fancy having the same homeroom innit?”

”no-“

”Anyways, did you get my note, about the party?”

”yeah, me and Dirk are probably going to go together and just stay till 6.”

”awe, you would leave to soon now would you .”

”yeah, I would, I hate people.”

”alrighty, well the party’s at 4, see you there.”


End file.
